Against All Odds
by KelciLynn
Summary: Danny and Sam are living the dream life. They are 21 and have adopted Danielle as their daughter. But when Vlad makes a sudden reappearance, things go downhill quickly. Danny is forced to make things right with the help of Kitty and Johnny 13. Rated T for violence, bad language, possible death, and extreme sadness.
1. Phone Call

Against All Odds

Chapter One: Phone Call

**A/N: This story will involve character death. It may cause tears. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, and follow me on my Twitter page. KelciLynn Fanficiton.**

Danny's POV:

Sam and I were twenty-one now and married. Once we got married, Sam had adopted Danielle. It only made since, considering that Danielle was, in the eyes of the law, my daughter.

We lived in Elmerton now, in our own house, and I worked for the Guys in White. Mom and Dad still lived in Amity. Jazz lived just out of the state, busy being a child's psychologist, and Tucker was in a Tech school about fifteen hours away. Our little life was nearly perfect, with Sam being a stay-at-home mother for Danielle and me working for the Guys in White.

My phone ringing loudly awoke me from my sleep. I usually slept with it on silent, so as not to wake up Sam and Danielle, but I was out of town on business for the Guys in White. I hated to leave Sam and Danielle home alone, but most of the ghost were my friends now, so I wasn't too worried.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Daniel Fenton?" a voice asked.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is the Elmerton Mercy Memorial Hospital. We have your wife and daughter here-"

"What?! Why?" I asked, panicked.

"There was a ghost attack, sir. A Vlad Plasmius?"

"Where is he?" I snarled, instant rage filling me.

"He was taken into custody by the Guys in White."

"Are my wife and daughter okay?" I switched into my ghost form as I spoke, already throwing my clothes into my suitcase.

"Sir, your wife is in critical condition. Your daughter sustained a few cuts and burns, but is otherwise unharmed. We have already contacted the first people you had listed to contact in case of emergency. Kitty and Johnny 13. They should be arriving shortly.

"I'll be there in roughly two hours," I said.

I had listed Kitty and Johnny because I knew that they'd be able to get there the fastest. They knew where the portal was that led to the basement at my house and they knew the password to get in. They could get to Danielle quickly if needed.

When I arrived at the hospital, Kitty was waiting for me in the lobby. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Johnny is upstairs with Danielle in the pediatric unit. She'll be fine. They won't tell me anything about Sam, except that she is in critical condition. Her doctor wants to talk to you."

I nodded and walked to the front desk, where I was directed to the ICU. I went upstairs and was met by Sam's doctor. "How is my wife?" I asked, skipping the casualties.

"She sustained severe injuries to her spinal cord. She's gone into a coma and her brain activity is very weak."

"Will she be okay?" I asked, surprising myself at how calm I was being.

"Nothing is certain yet, but it isn't looking good. I am so sorry."

I nodded, "I need to go see my daughter now."

He nodded and I walked off, taking the elevator up to the pediatric unit. I saw Kitty standing in the hallway. I walked over to her and she opened her arms; I took a step forward and embraced her. After the last seven years, this wasn't strange at all for us. Kitty was sweet and I thought of her and Johnny as some of my very best friends. And...I needed the comfort. "Is she okay?" I asked, almost scared to go in and see what Vlad had done to her.

"She's okay, but she hasn't stopped crying since we got here."

I sighed loudly and walked into the room. Johnny was holding Danielle on his lap as she sobbed. She had a band-aid on her forehead and a few stitches running up her cheekbone. On her left forearm was a bandage, but other than that, she was completely unharmed. I took her from Johnny and held her tightly. "Daddy's here, Daddy's got you," I whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, Daddy! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, burring her face in my shoulder. "I should have saved her, but I was so scared!" She broke off into unintelligible hysterics.

"Baby, slow down," I said, wiping the tears off her face. "It's okay. What happened?"

She took a few deep breaths and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I was upstairs asleep with Sam and we heard a really loud noise. Sam told me to stay upstairs, so I did, and she went down to see what it was. She told me to call the 911 and I did, but then I followed her downstairs and saw Vlad. He had her and was choking her, so I shot at him, but he saw me and dropped her." Danielle began to cry again, hiding her face once again.

"What happened next?" I asked gently.

Danielle pulled her face away, but wouldn't look at me. She was whispering now. "I heard her bones break, Daddy... But when Vlad came after me, she pulled herself over to me and pulled me behind her. But he picked her up and threw her again. She hit the wall and didn't get back up... So I ran. Vlad chased me, but then the police and the Guys in White burst in... I should have protected her, Daddy. I'm so sorry... Please don't hate me..."

In response to that, I crushed her to my chest and forced myself to speak over the lump that had formed in my throat. "I could _never_ hate you, Danielle. It is mine and Sam's job to protect you, not the other way around. You are a little girl. This is not your fault."

"Will Sam be okay?" she mumbled.

I hesitated, "I really don't know, baby. I need to talk to her doctor some more. She's pretty hurt, sweetie. She's in a coma."

My words did absolutely nothing to comfort her, and she began to cry again. I held her until she finally fell asleep, then I laid her back in the bed. The moment that I did, I felt the tears rolling down my face. Kitty had gone downstairs to get us all some coffee, so it was just myself and Johnny. He pat me on the back then, unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around me. This, just like hugging Kitty, wasn't weird to me at all. Seven years ago, I would have never thought it would be possible. Even a few years ago, I wouldn't think it would be. But, now, it didn't seem strange at all.

I hugged him back and let out a few quiet sobs, not wanting to wake up Danielle, or even let her know that I was all that upset. Kitty returned a few minutes later and handed us each a cup of coffee.

I sat there with them for a bit. Eventually, Kitty laid down next to Danielle and pulled her into her arms to fall asleep. Johnny was slouched over across the end of the bed and was snoring softly.

I got up and paced the halls. I was running on fumes and couldn't even think about sleeping. Sam and Danielle were my entire world, and I hadn't even been allowed back to see Sam yet. A doctor had stepped in before Kitty and Johnny had fallen asleep to tell me that Sam had been taken into surgery.

I paced the halls, trying to hold back tears and sobs. I was entirely too upset. I couldn't handle it. I slumped against the wall in the hallway outside of the door to Danielle's room and closed my eyes, letting my head drop into my hands and bracing my elbows on my knees. I eventually fell asleep like that.


	2. Terrible News

Against All Odds

Chapter Two: Terrible News

I woke up to Johnny nudging me with his boot. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, confused. He reached a hand down and helped pull me up. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around seven," he answered, looking at his watch.

"How's Danielle?"

"She's still asleep. The doctors had given her a light sedative before you got here. Sam's doctor wants you to meet him upstairs in the ICU."

"Okay," I said. I shuffled off toward the elevator, only then realizing that I had been in Phantom form since I'd left my hotel. I shrugged and hit the floor button to get to the ICU. When I arrived on the floor, I was met by the doctor. "How is she?" I asked.

I could tell by his face that it wasn't going to be good news, but I never expected that it would be as bad as it was. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Phantom. We did all that we could, but there was nothing else to do. Samantha died on the operating table."

I closed my eyes as the grief overcame me. "I am so sorry, sir," the doctor repeated.

I just nodded and turned, walking back into the elevator. Once the doors closed, I slid to the floor and bawled like a baby. It was all I could do. When the elevator stopped back on the pediatric floor, I wiped my face and walked out.

I went into Danielle's room where, thankfully, she was still asleep. Kitty and Johnny both looked at me. I fell to my knees in the center of the room and began to cry again.

"Oh, no," I heard Johnny mumble. Kitty immediately came over and wrapped her arms around me. I cried until my throat was raw. I would have cried more, but I heard Danielle mumble groggily. I wiped my face and stood up, crossing the room to pull her into my arms.

"Daddy?" she asked as she began to wake up more fully.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here."

"Have you been crying?" she asked, reaching up to touch the still-wet tear tracks on my face.

I nodded and realization hit her. "Sam?" she asked in a broken voice that killed me inside.

I nodded and Danielle began to sob, crying so hard that I thought she would make herself sick. I held onto her, stroking her hair. I cried with her, seeing as there was no longer a reason not to.

Once we had both settled down, I scooted her off my lap and stood up. I was immediately replaced by Johnny, who quickly pulled her into his arms.

I pulled my cellphone out and began to make phone calls. Both our families already knew what had happened, but I would have to inform them that Sam had died. I would also have to tell Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Star, and Paulina. I knew that Dash and Star knew what it was like to lose someone, as they had lost Kwan to a car accident a few years back.

I also needed to call the Guys in White to figure out what was to be done with Vlad. They already knew that I couldn't finish my business out of town for them, and they understood. At that point, I was too grief-stricken to realize how angry I was at Vlad.

I called my family first, then Sam's. Pamela and Jeremy had grown to love me and Danielle in the last few years, so I knew they wouldn't blame either of us for her death. Pamela, of course, cried and cried, but she wasn't angry. She wanted us all to get back to Amity as soon as possible.

After I called our families, I called Tucker. "Hey, D, what's up?" he answered.

Tucker had been my best friend for my whole life and he could tell by just my voice when something was wrong. "Tuck..." I began.

"What happened?" he asked, instantly worried.

"Vlad came back while I was out of town-"

"Is Danielle okay?" he fired off before I even finished my sentence. He loved Danielle as his own niece.

"She's okay, but Sam... Sam's dead, Tucker."

"What?"

"She was trying to protect Danielle and Vlad caused severe injuries to her spinal cord. She was in a coma and they attempted to do surgery, but she died." I broke down again.

"Oh, Danny, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Can you take off of school for a few days, please?" I nearly begged. "I've got to help Pam and Jeremy plan her funeral and I can't do this alone, Tucker. Please?"

"Of course. I'll leave to Amity now."

"Thank you so much, Tucker."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Val and everyone? I just can't."

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

I hung up and decided to call the Guys in White. I was informed that Vlad had been transferred into Walker's custody, seeing as he was now a full ghost. I called Walker, who immediately began to ask if Danielle was alright. Every ghost who was even slightly my friend knew that Vlad would do anything to hurt her, and everyone loved her.

"Dani is fine, Walker, but Sam isn't. She died."

"Oh, Daniel. I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

"What are you going to do with Vlad?" I asked, in an attempt to keep myself together while on the phone with him.

"He's going to have a trial with the Observant Eye Council, though once I give them the information that Samantha was killed, they will certainly find him guilty."

"What happens then?" I asked.

"They will destroy him. And I will see that it happens."

"Do I need to attend the trial or anything like that?"

"Not unless you want to."

"No... But I may need to have a few words with Vlad before you take him to his trial."

"Absolutely."

After hanging up, I got Danielle checked out of the hospital and sent her with Kitty and Johnny to go to my parents' house. I drove back to my house to shower and change, then I went into the Ghost Zone to Walker's jail.

I walked straight to his office. "Where is he?" I growled.

"Follow me," he said. He led me down the hallway to a large steel door. After punching in the code, he allowed me to walk in. Trapped behind an unbreakable glass wall was Vlad Masters, chained by his ankle to the opposite wall. He was sitting on his bed, looking indifferent until he looked up and saw me.

"Ah, Daniel-" he began.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Vlad! Do you have any fucking idea what you've done!?" I screamed. "My daughter is traumatized and my wife is dead! You fucking killed her! Why do you feel the need to seek revenge on something I did to you seven years ago, you fucking asshole?! You put the entire world and Ghost Zone in jeopardy, you tried to kill my father and steal my mother! You nearly destroyed an innocent little girl! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! You stayed out of our lives for _seven_ fucking years, Vlad! _Why_ now?! Why?!"

Vlad looked at me, his eyes wide, and I couldn't decipher the emotion within them. His eyes would never be the steely blue they once were, he was dead now, completely. His eyes would forever remain bright red.

"It's only fair, Daniel. A life for a life," he said simply.

"You motherfucking asshole!" I shouted. "I didn't kill you and don't even try to give me that bullshit! I didn't tell you to become a fucking villain, Vlad! You're a little pussy, you know that?! Oh, poor Vlad, he became half-ghost at only twenty-two years old! Fuck you! I became half-ghost at _fourteen_! Fourteen fucking years old. I had to hide it from my very own _parents_! And when they found out, they accepted me. It's your own damn fault that you were isolated! My parents would have accepted you and helped you in anyway that they could!You have nearly killed thousands of people, and now you have killed one of the most important people in my life! You fucking asshole!"

I didn't stick around to hear his response, I stormed out of the room and Walker allowed to steel doors to shut behind me. "I want his execution to be painful," I told him.

He nodded understandingly, and I left the jail. I decided to go visit Clockwork. I knocked on the heavy doors of the Clock Tower and they swung open. I walked in and found Clockwork. "Why didn't you warn me?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me, with real compassion in his eyes. "I am so sorry. I wanted to, but there was nothing you could have done, honestly."

"I could have saved her!"

"No. Daniel, by the time I even realized his plan and saw what was happening, it was too late. He made a last minute decision to kill her. It wasn't planned. I didn't know until right as it happened. I'm so sorry."

I sighed. I knew Clockwork would never lie to me. "Will she... Will she come back as a ghost?" I asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "Daniel, I suppose it's time we have this discussion. People only become ghosts if they were killed in a violent or unsuspecting way."

"But Sam-"

"Died in the hospital, knowing she was very loved and would never be forgotten. Vlad was the cause of her death and, from the legal standpoint, he killed her. But, in all reality, he was just the cause of death. Take Kitty and Johnny, for example, they were killed in an unexpected motorcycle accident. Frostbite and his entire village were frozen, causing their forms to change into something entirely different. Ember died in a fire. Skulker, a hunting accident. Unexpected, tragic, painful deaths, Daniel."

"Then where will she be?"

"There is a realm, or so I have heard, that no one knows much about. It's the realm that the pure go, that they ones who die peacefully go. The ones who are untroubled with their previous lives, the ones certain that everything will be okay. Christian people would refer to it as Heaven."

I nodded, finally making since of the last seven years of my life. "Why wouldn't Sam stay?"

"Daniel, you and Danielle loved her more than anything in the world. She knew that. She also knew that you would be fine without her. And, if I've been told correctly, sometimes the pull of that realm is just too strong. It's not always a decision that you make."

I let that sink in for a moment, then looked at him again, "Clockwork?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How...How did you die?"

"_That_," he replied, "is better left a secret. Perhaps a story for another time. You need to run along anyway."

I stood up to leave, but he stopped me once more. "And, please, give Danielle all my love."

I nodded and left the Ghost Zone. At my house, I packed a small suitcase of clothes for Danielle, and grabbed the teddy bear Sam had given to her. After that, I got in the car and started the drive to Amity Park.

**A/N: Please review and follow me on my Twitter page. It's KelciLynn Fanfiction. More reviews = more chapters faster!**


	3. Planning

Against All Odds

Chapter Three: Planning

When I got to my parents' house, I found that Pamela and Jeremy were already there. Danielle was asleep in my old room, so Pam, Jeremy, Mom, Dad, Kitty, Johnny, and I sat down in the kitchen to begin planning the funeral.

We decided to have it in four days, giving people enough time to fly or drive in. It wouldn't be a large funeral, just our friends, (both ghost and human), and families. After the planning was done, Kitty and Johnny went back into the Zone, and Pam and Jeremy went home.

I sat in the living room with Mom and Dad for awhile. I told them that I had talked to Vlad and Clockwork. I apologized for not telling them my secret sooner. And I cried some more. Finally, I was exhausted and went upstairs to go to bed.

I laid down beside Danielle and held her in my arms, slightly waking her up. "Dad?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, honey?"

"Because...If I had just let Vlad destroy me the first time he tried to, this would never have happened."

"Danielle Fenton, don't you ever say that again. _You_ are the most important person in my life and you were Sam's, too. She loved you so much, Danielle. Do you know what she used to tell me?"

"What?"

"She would tell me that she never wanted to have any other children, that you were all she needed because she loved you so much. She didn't want you to ever feel second best or worthless. She adored you and would have done anything to protect you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Please don't think this is your fault, because it isn't. Sam knew what would happen if she tried to stand up to Vlad. She didn't care, she only cared about protecting you."

Danielle curled up against me and sniffled, "I loved her, Daddy," she whispered.

"I know you did," I told her.

I held onto her until she and I both finally fell asleep.


	4. Needing Help

Against All Odds

Chapter Four: A Drastic Decision

Within two weeks, Danielle and I were moved into our new house in Middleton. My parents didn't exactly like the idea, but they understood why I had decided to do it. The old house had been huge, but I figured that if we were going to start over, we might as well try something new. The house I moved us into was a one-story red brick house, with black shutters and a black door.

When we moved in, I put all the pictures of Sam into a box and put them in my closet. I kept one out, and it was on my nightstand in my room. If Danielle wanted to look at the pictures, she could go into my closet and get them out. The first few nights we were there, Danielle would wake up crying and end up sleeping in my room with me. I couldn't blame her for being so upset. While she was physically and mentally fourteen years old, she was technically only seven. She had lost the only person that she had ever known as a mother. And to make matters worse, the person who had killed her was the first person she ever thought of as her father. She had experienced more pain in seven years than most people would in a lifetime. It was sick and twisted; I hated it. It wasn't fair. She was just a little girl and she did not deserve this. I knew I had to try to make everything else as normal as I could for her. She needed stability.

A few weeks after we moved in, Kitty called to tell me that she and Johnny had bought the house just down the street from us and would be moving in within the next few days. I had no idea how she convinced Johnny that it would be a good idea, but I was thankful. It would be nice to have a few good friends in town with us. I knew Danielle would be happy.

Johnny still drove his motorcycle everywhere, but they'd bought a little red convertible for Kitty to use. I was grateful that they would be nearby; I was getting desperate. Danielle almost never slept, because every time she did, she would wake up crying. She cried nearly all the time when she was awake and she nearly completely stopped eating. I was worried sick about her. I had no idea what to do. The entire father thing had just sort of fell into my lap, but it had never been something that I had thought of as hard. Since she was my clone, it was mostly easy, but sometimes I forgot that she was just a little girl. I needed help.

Kitty tried everything to make her happy, taking her out for girly days of shopping and movies and ice cream, but nothing seemed to work. Johnny and I took her to every arcade within a fifty mile radius, but she still cried and wouldn't eat. At one point, while playing an older version of Doomed, she broke down crying in the middle of the arcade.

One night, after she had fallen asleep, with the help of a sleeping pill, Kitty spoke up her idea. "Danny, she needs to talk to someone."

"She has all of us to talk to," I began.

"No, Danny. Like, a therapist, or a psychologist. I think we need to call Jazz down here."

I sighed, "You're right. I'll call her."


	5. Living Through Pain

Against All Odds

Chapter Five: Attempting

After Kitty and Johnny left, I dialed Jazz's number. She answered immediately. "How are you, Danny?"

"I'm doing okay..." I told her, "but...Danielle isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She's depressed or something. Jazz, she won't eat and all she does is cry. Kitty, Johnny, and I have tried everything, but it just isn't working. I don't know what to do. I'm at the end of my rope."

"I'll take drive down tomorrow, okay?"

"Jazz, you don't have to-"

"She's my niece, Danny, of course I have to. I'll be there around three tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"It's no problem," she told me.

The next morning, I told Dani that Jazz was coming down to see her. She smiled when I told her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Jazz arrived that afternoon. I hadn't seen her since the funeral a few weeks ago, and it was nice to see my older sister again. Danielle immediately threw herself into Jazz's arms.

"Hey, Dani," Jazz said, smiling at her. "Why don't you and I go talk in the kitchen and let your dad go hang out with Johnny and Kitty for a little bit?"

"Okay," Danielle said quietly, already walking off toward the kitchen. Jazz winked at me and followed her in.

I went out to my car and drove down to Kitty and Johnny's house, knowing that they were expecting me. I could only hope that Jazz could help her.

"Do you think this will work?" I groaned, sitting down on the sofa.

"Jazz is _really_ good, Danny," Kitty said. "I think it will, I really do."

I sighed, "I hope so."

Later that night, I received a text from Jazz, telling me she was going to drive Danielle over. Jazz drove over and they walked in. "Come here, baby," I said, opening my arms for her.

She walked over sullenly and climbed onto my lap. Jazz hugged Kitty and Johnny, and then sat down beside me, closing her eyes. Johnny took the hint, "Danielle, why don't we go for a ride on the motorcycle?" he suggested.

"Okay," Danielle mumbled. She stood up and walked over to him. They walked out to the garage and I heard the bike roar up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Danny, the poor baby is completely distraught. She's suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and extreme depression."

"What can I do?"

"Well, you could put her on some anti-depressants."

"No!" I snapped. "You _know_ how I feel about that, Jazz."

"I know, I know," Jazz said defensively. "You need to try to get her to do things that she will enjoy."

"I've _tried_, Jazz!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I know you have, Danny. I know. Just don't let her mope and stuff anymore."

"How long are you going to stay in town?" I asked her.

"I'll be here for a little over a week. Why don't all of us go out and hang out tomorrow, a day just for her?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Kitty said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Can we take my convertible?" Kitty asked.

"Will it fit us all?"

"Well, yeah. Danielle and I can sit in the front. You, Johnny, and Jazz can sit in the backseat."

I smiled at her, "Sounds good. Now what are we going to do?"

"We can take her to a movie, then out to a special dinner. We can end the night by taking her out for ice cream."

"Alright," I said, just as the motorcycle pulled back in.

Danielle and Johnny walked back into the house. "Did you have fun?" Jazz asked Dani as she walked over to.

Danielle shrugged, "Can we go home?"

"Sure, honey," I said. I took her hand and looked at Jazz. "You driving back in your car?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Danielle and I drove back to the house, just barely getting there before Jazz did. "So," I said, as we walked into the house. "Tomorrow, you, Jazz, Johnny, Kitty, and I are going out for a special day, just for you."

"Okay," she said.

"Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed?" I suggested.

"Okay." She turned and walked down the hall away from us. I turned to Jazz, about ready to pull my hair out.

"Hey," she said, noticing the look on my face. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so," I muttered. I sat on the couch and waited for Danielle to come out of the shower. I turned on the television. After a little bit, Danielle walked back out in her pajamas.

"I'm going to bed," she said.

"Alright, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Danielle. Love you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Jazz."

She walked into her room and shut the door. I yawned and stood up, "Jazz, there's a guest bedroom down the hall, across from my room. You can sleep in there."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night," I said. I walked down the hall and into my room, leaving the door open just a bit. I could only hope that our plan would work, that she would be okay. Danielle was now the most important thing in my life and I had no idea what I would do without her.

I was almost asleep when my door opened. "Daddy?"

I sat up, "Yes, baby?"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course," I scooted over, making room for her in the bed.

She snuggled up against me and I wrapped my arms around her. She must have fallen asleep, because she didn't wake me up again.

The next morning, Johnny and Kitty pulled up in the convertible. Johnny got out and held the door open for Dani. "Come on, kiddo. You get the front seat today."

Danielle cracked a small smile and climbed into the front seat. Johnny, Jazz, and I piled into the backseat. "Where to first?" Kitty asked, turning up the music and lowering the top.

"The movies," Jazz said. "Danielle told me about a new movie she wanted to see."

We drove to the movies and got tickets and popcorn, then we found some seats in the theater. Danielle sat between Johnny and me. Kitty sat on the other side of him and Jazz sat on the other side of me. Of course, before the movie began, we had to sit through the previews. One of the previews was for a movie that involved a mother dying. I heard Danielle gasp and shot a glance at Johnny. Within a few seconds, she started to nearly hyperventilate.

Johnny jumped into action, he scooped Danielle into his arms and looked at me. "Stay here," he whispered. "I've got this."

He carried Danielle out of the theater and, even though I didn't want to stay in there, I did as he said.


	6. Against All Odds

Against All Odds

Chapter Six: Happy Ending

Johnny's POV:

I carried Danielle out of the theater and into the theater lobby, ignoring the strange looks given to me by everyone in the room. "Hey," I whispered, placing her on the ground and kneeling in front of her. Tears began to roll down her face, "Hey, hey, hey," I said, wiping them off her face as they fell. "It's okay."

She shoved me away, "I just want my mom!"

I grabbed her and pulled her back into my arms, "I know, kiddo. I know."

She hid her face in my shoulder and hugged me. "I miss her so much! I just don't know what to do!"

"I know, little sister, I know," I told her. "But you've got your dad, and Jazz, and Kitty, Tucker, your grandparents. Kiddo, you've got a lot of people who love you very much. And, hey," I smirked, "You can't lose me or Kitty. You're stuck with us, forever."

She sniffled, but let out a little giggle; the first real giggle I'd heard in weeks. "Do you want to go back into the movie?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Should we go get your dad and the girls?"

"They can stay and watch the movie if they want, I don't feel like it anymore."

"This day is about you, babe. Wait here and I'll go get them."

"Okay."

I ran back into the theater, not surprised that all of them were waiting by the door. "She doesn't want to watch it anymore."

"Is she okay?" Danny asked, as we walked out.

"Yeah, she's okay."

He walked over to her and lowered himself to her level. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy," she told him. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure."

So, instead of watching the movie, we all piled back into the convertible and started to drive to an ice cream parlor.

Danny's POV:

Sitting in the car, Kitty had the music turned back up. Everyone was trying really hard to have fun with her, but I knew Johnny was extremely upset. I was, too. This wasn't working at all the way that we wanted to.

"Guys," Danielle piped up suddenly, turning the music down. We all turned our attention to her. "I don't really feel like having ice cream. Can we go home?"

I looked at Jazz, letting her decide. "Sure, honey," she said. "If that's what you want to do."

Kitty turned the car around and we headed back to the house. Kitty and Johnny came into my house with all of us. Danielle sat down on the sofa and Johnny pulled us all into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us.

"Look, I've kept my mouth shut for awhile, but Danielle is important to me, too, and I think my idea will work better," Johnny said.

"What's your idea?" I asked, desperate.

"We need to sit her down and force her to talk, to get this out."

"Johnny," Jazz began, "forcing her to talk about this may not be the best idea..."

"Look, Jazz, I respect you and your opinion, but we tried your idea and it backfired. Let's try my way."

"I'm all for it," I said. "Anything to get her back."

"Let's go," Johnny said.

Jazz sighed, but I knew she was as desperate as I was to get Danielle back, so she followed us all into the living room. "Danielle," Johnny said, "we need to talk."

Danielle looked up, looking somewhat interested. "About what?" she asked.

"Look, kiddo, we understand that you miss Sam. Hell, we all do, but you've got to try to move on."

"Johnny, I-"

Johnny walked over and sat beside her, taking her hands in his, "Sam wouldn't want you to be like this, Dani. You never talk about it with anyone, babe, and I know you need to. You need to let it out."

I cut him off, "What Johnny is saying, sweetheart, is that you don't have to act so strong. You can talk to us, Danielle. You don't have to hold this all in until two or three in the morning. It will never go away if you don't let it out."

Danielle looked slightly overwhelmed, and I began to worry that this was too much for her, but then she started crying. I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms. "I miss her so much, Dad," she sobbed. "I feel bad, because I should have protected her-"

"Danielle, I told you that it wasn't your job to do that."

"I _know_ it wasn't my job, Dad! But _I'm _the one with ghost powers, I should have stopped him!"

"Danielle, there is nothing you could have done. And do you know what would have happened then?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I would have lost _both_ of you! I can live without Sam, but I couldn't live if I'd lost both of you, Dani! I couldn't live if I even just lost _you_! _You_ are my entire world, Danielle. And it was _not_ your fault."

I held her close, kissing the top of her head. "I really miss her!" she sobbed.

"I know, Dani. We all miss her, too," Johnny said, "but you still have us. I told you that. We've nearly completely lost you, too, and it's killing us. We understand that you're sad, kiddo, but we don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry," Danielle whimpered.

"Don't be sorry," I told her, wiping tears off of her face. "Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
